Every little thing
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 1x2, songfic. A police song!!!!!!! YAY! ok, read and review!!!


****

Every little think he does is magic

By: Mido-Sama

__

Italics - Words to a song copyrighted 1981 and Preformed by The Police! (With one alteration... minus and 's' so its 'he' not 'she' and then 'him' not 'her')

Plain - The story

*---* - thoughts

__

Though I've tried before to tell him

Of the feelings I have for him in my heart

Every time that I come near him

I just lose my nerve

As I've done from the start

"Hey Heero!" The happy, perk voice sounds from the doorway. Heero just grumbles something in return. 

*I want to tell him* He thinks frantically to himself. *Okay, I am going to!* Heero turns around quickly and starts to talk. The minute he sees thoughts purple eyes he freezes, that beautiful smile, that wondrous braid. That perfect being couldn't ever love him back. Heeros was just not good enough for that great a thing. "Hn." Is all that comes out.

"Well, be a poo-head! I just came to tell you that I am leaving tonight for L2." Duos voice seemed happy, but his face, and body seemed to ache. Heero saw this, even when the other pilots didn't. 

*Stop faking Duo.* He thought to himself, almost angrily. *Stop faking Heero!* He rephrased it again. One again the courage his him to tell the braided boy of his feelings. He looked back into that face. "Damn it!" He couldnt to it.

"What?" Duo asked, almost some hope in that voice. "You dont want me to go do you?" duo joked with himself, he knew sure well that Heero didn't feel the same way he did. 

*He knows!* Heeros body became hot. *Wait, no he was just joking.* "Hn."

"Okay, well I'm going to go pack then, have fun working on Wing." Duo was almost mocking, after Heeros response he knew for sure there was no love in that perfect soldiers heart. For anything, especially him. Duo left.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Heero screamed and slumped back against his Gundam, his trustworthy, unfeeling, dependable, Gundam. 

__

Every little thing he does is magic

Everything he do just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for him goes on

At dinner Heero just stares at Duo, every little bite off that fork, every time he flipped his bangs off his face, every smile, every frown, every grimace at a bad tasting meal. He loved him.

__

Do I have to tell the story

Of a thousand rainy days since we first met

It's a big enough umbrella

But it's always me that ends up getting wet

"I'm leaving in the morning now." Duo seemed to talk directly to Heero. "Because I want some sleep." He added. 

That night Heero just wanted to run to him and tell him about his entire life. But he was afraid, afraid of rejection and hate. Why were emotions so difficult? He never felt them until he met Duo, he never felt anything until he met Duo. Damn the perfect boy! Bringing all of these new things on him two years ago. Two years? Why hadn't he said anything yet? Oh yea- getting hurt. He didn't want to feel pain. It was so new, but he still didn't want it, he didn't like new.

__

Every little thing he does is magic

Everything he do just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for him goes on

Heero stood by the fogged window, watching Duo leave in the rain. His attempt to avoid pain was useless, he was feeling it now, DAMN THAT BOY! He was the cause of every piece of pain he had ever experienced. Now he was leaving. Maybe the pain would die. Maybe, just maybe.

__

I resolve to call him up a thousand times a day

And ask him if he'll marry me in some old fashioned way

But my silent fears have gripped me

Long before I reach the phone

Long before my tongue has tripped me

Must I always be alone

*I should, I really should* It has been a year, Heero moved to L2 as well, but was sure not to run into his love. This day Heero sat by the phone, like he did many others, and debated to call Duo. He wanted to call him and tell him he loved him, and ask him to marry him, and spend the rest of his life with him. But alas, that wound not work, again he was afraid. That pain hadn't died, and he didn't want it to get worse. He couldnt call. "damn" He whimpered, like every other time he tried. "damn" He sat up and aimlessly went to bed, hoping asleep would drown him from this pain.

__

Every little thing he does is magic

Everything he do just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for him goes on

*It wont work.* Heero stood outside a window, inside Duo ate lunch. Alone. Heero wanted to go in and kiss him. *No* He couldn't do it again. *He would hate me forever* Duo looked over at the window, Heero didn't move.

*Heero?* He pondered. Their eyes stayed together for what seemed an everlasting still.

__

Every little thing

Every little thing

Every little thing he do is magic magic magic

Magic magic magic

*Fine Mr. Yuy, I'll do it!* Dou, angry, stood and went outside. "Heero Yuy!" He was pissed, he didnt know why, but he was. Heero kissed him. 

"Sorry." Heero turned away again.

"No, we aren't leaving each other again!" Duo took Heero and the walked, Hands together, they walked. It was magic.

~End

***(tell me what you think and review!)**


End file.
